In Which We Catch the Snitch
by Resident Goddess
Summary: Quidditch is a fun game. Not so fun when the snitch just happens to be a port key…and some idiot puts it in the wrong match! What idiot was this…and where has Draco Malfoy been sent…and with whom?


****

In Which We Catch the Snitch…  
…and all hell breaks loose

(Prelude)

Rated: PG  
By: Resident Goddess

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its corresponding characters and elements belong to JK Rowling and not myself. This story does.

Summary: Quidditch is a fun game. Not so fun when the snitch just happens to be a port key…and some idiot puts it in the wrong match! What idiot was this…and where has Draco Malfoy been sent…and with whom?

A/N: A shortie, I think. It will have more then one chapter (possibly three…), and a little *mention* of slash. Enjoy, and please review :D

***

The wind was howling something fierce on that cool Sunday in September. Draco Malfoy, 6th year Slytherin Seeker scouted the skies above the Quidditch Pitch for the snitch, which had, for the last hour, been utterly out of his grasp. The Ravenclaw/Slytherin match had been lively, and Slytherin was leading 50 to Ravenclaw's 30. The snitch had been doing a good job of keeping itself hidden, and Draco Malfoy had been having little luck finding it. 

In the stands, Harry Potter looked on through windswept hair and flying leaves. Hermione was fiddling with her pair of omnioculars, trying to focus them in on _anyone_ besides the bleachers, and Ron was busy muttering curses under his breath at the fact that Malfoy hadn't yet fallen off his broom. 

The game was starting to bore Draco now, Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, wasn't having much luck either, and he was tired of watching her swoop around on her broom. He sighed, and just as he lifted his elbow to lean on the front of his broom, he caught sight of the snitch about ten yards from him. Cho saw it too, and they both took off after it. It led them behind the Ravenclaw bleachers, and right in front of Snape's face. It went past the Gryffindors, and quite accidentally on purpose, Malfoy nearly took off Ron Weasley's head. They ended up in the center of the Pitch, where all playing had stopped to watch them, both were parallel with each other, and each had a hand out for the snitch. Cho dug her hips into Draco's side nastily, and he resolved to put something disgusting in her goblet once HE caught the snitch. Unfortunately, things don't always work out for people like Draco Malfoy. In fact, they rarely work out for _anyone_.

Several feet below, standing in the shadows of the one of the goal posts was a small little man with a pointed face and a balding head. He looked rather worried indeed. His bushy eyebrows were knitted together tightly, and his hands were clasped in front of him, holding a death grip on what had to be his wand. He had made a very bad mistake. Wasn't it Saturday, the day that the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were supposed to be duking it out on the Quidditch Pitch? And if so, why was Draco Malfoy, the son of the acclaimed Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, on the pitch? Why were the Gryffindors, then, dressed as Slytherins? And why was it that this man was readying to kill himself? Well, as stated earlier, he had made a _very_ bad mistake. 

The one thing that Wormtail had always been good at was Portkey Charms. During his schooldays, he had excelled in hardly anything, but it appeared that Charms had taken a liking to him. So Wormtail had been delighted when his master had told him to create a Portkey to ensnare the dubious Harry Potter, and what better, he was asked, then the golden snitch? Because, wasn't it true that Potter always caught the snitch? And if so, then Potter would be transported wherever Wormtail wished, and he could finally make his master proud. Well, as the saying goes, what goes around comes around, and all of Wormtail's mistakes were about to fly by and bite him in the arse. And they were coming flying on brooms, clad in silver and green and bronze and blue. 

"Shiiiitttt." Wormtail hissed, and looked up hopelessly from the pitch. Draco Malfoy was about to catch the snitch and be whisked away to the middle of nowhere, where he would undoubtedly find nothing for 48 hours. Then when was weak and near dead, Voldemort would come and discover that no, he was not Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, but Draco Malfoy, son of his right hand man. Wormtail would be killed for a mistake such as this…or worse. All he could do was look on.

But it wasn't Malfoy who caught the snitch…well, he did catch _half_ of it, but in that same moment, Cho Chang had grabbed a wing, and before they knew what had hit them, both disappeared, and empty brooms fell to the ground. The crowd in the stands grew silent, and after a few moments, a little chant could be heard from the Gryffindor stands. A single voice standing all alone: "Malfoy's gone! Malfoy's gone! Neener-neener-neener!"

***

A/N: That was just the prelude/setup. Two more parts after this which will be MUCH longer, I promise. Please review!!


End file.
